Character: Fade
Character Page: Fade General Information '''Species:''' Feline '''Gender:''' Female '''Rank:''' Alpha '''Loyal To:''' Pack of Glowing Stars '''Names:''' Fadestar, Fadestep, Fade, Fadekit Family '''Father:''' Deadfoot(Alive) '''Mother:''' Ashfoot(Alive) '''Brother:''' Crowfeather(Alive) '''Sister:''' Moonholly(Alive) Friends: [[Character: ClockWork|Clockwork]], her best friend since they were Paws. Fade would trust Clockwork with her life. Appearance Fade is a light-bodied, pitch-black shecat. She is a little smaller than normal. she has a very long tail and she is odd-eyed: one yellow and one blue. She also has very sharp and curved claws. In AJ she wears a blue-grey fox hat, a grey jamaaliday scarf, a black pirate sword, freedom bands, and phantom tail armour. Abnormalities: Fade was born not being able to scent, but her radar-like ears more than make up for it. Personality Fade is very shadowy and intelligent shecat. she has a short temper and can be deadly if she wants to. she is good at fighting face-on but prefers to stay hidden until it is time to strike. She has a very shadowy, quiet voice like an echo. her voice has a sort of tint like music. she likes to eat kestrel and also enjoys honey. she isn't very patient in most cases but can stay out of sight for hours if needed. since she can hear so well, she was used as a spy when she was a warrior. she doesn't like when two many strange cats are around her and often gets tense at gatherings. she doesn't trust anybody but the cats close to her: family, friends and pack. gaining Fade's trust is a hard feat, but if you do it, she will not let you down. she is fiercely loyal. she often confuses some people because of this. Stats Top Stats '''Agility: '''10/10 '''Stalking/Stealth: '''10/10 '''Cleverness: '''8/10 '''Loyalty: '''9/10 '''Speed:''' 9/10 Medium Stats '''Hunting: '''7/10 '''Leadership:''' 8/10 '''Ambushes: '''7-8/10 '''Reflexes: '''7/10 '''Accuracy: '''6-7/10 '''Combat: '''6/10 Low Stats: '''Social Skills:''' 3/10 '''Patience: '''4-5/10 '''Tracking Skills: '''4/10 '''Mentoring Skills: '''5/10 Likes/Dislikes Likes: Honey and kestrel Riddles Successful ambushes Close To/Loyal To: Clockwork Her Family(Deadfoot, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Moonholly) Her Pack Dislikes: Arrogant/annoying Paws. Being teased. (About her eyes or her non-sense of smell) Rabbits(No P.O.G.S. cat likes rabbits.....) Hates: Feeling helpless Eclipsestar(The one who killed some of her family) Roleplaying Example: I the pitch-black shecat snuck through the grass with Clockwork, ready to leap upon the arrogant trespasser. She whispered to her friend, I "Are we ready?" I When her friend nodded, she lowered her smallish frame closer to the grass, shrouding herself in shadows. her black pelt was completely hidden in the darkness of the night forest. I Fade's Past Fadekit woke up one morning to find her mother Ashfoot pawing her, whispering, "Get up, get up!" "What's the matter?" Fadekit whimpered. "Deadfoot will take you to the edge of the forest. run, hide! Tigerstar has invaded." Fadekit gaped but did what she was told. Deadfoot and the 5-moon-old kit snuck out of camp, where Deadfoot nodded, said goodbye, and raced back to camp. Feeling utterly alone, she stumbled around until she came to a barn a loner named Flameblade lived there. she taught Fadekit how to survive and use her skills to her advantage. She became a loner and changed her name to Fadewhile she was there. when she was old enough to leave the barn in a few moons time, she bid Flameblade a farewell and went to seek her fourtune. She stumbled into The Pack of Glowing Stars' territory and found another apprentice named Clockwork. she befriended Clockwork but while they were walking back to Pack of Glowing Stars' camp, they witnessed Clockwork's pack being chased off by WindClan. they hid until the Pack returned. Moons later, Fade had proven she was loyal to the Pack. as an adult, she challenged the current Delta for rank, and won. later she was appointed Beta. After she became Alpha, she appointed Clockwork as Beta.